Some hybrid and electric vehicles use a charge port to connect the vehicle to a charge cable when the battery needs to be recharged. The vehicle may provide an indication of a proper connection between the charge cable and the charge port to alert the driver that the vehicle is being recharged. Once properly connected, the vehicle battery will continue to charge until the charge cable is disconnected from the charge port or the charge operation is otherwise terminated.